<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Me to the Moon by doorll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294524">Fly Me to the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll'>doorll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Orphans, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Snow, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky hear this song on a harsh Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly Me to the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s that time of the year, the time of stuffing newspapers in shoes and hoping snow won’t get in, the time of pressing noses on windows to see the latest toys, the time where you actively trying to avoid the snow.. December.</p><p>“Quick! Over here!” Bucky opened the lid of a dumpster, Steve ran to him and jumped in, Bucky jumped in too while closing the lid. </p><p>They were caught stealing food from a convenient store, the shop keeper chased them and was close to getting Steve. They stole food only weekly because they didn’t want to risk it like today.Steve placed a hand on his and Bucky’s mouth to silence their heavy breathing from running. After a few moments the yells of the shopkeeper could be heard and his threats of calling the police. Eventually his footsteps got fainter and fainter. </p><p>“That was close.” Steve laid against the dumpster, Bucky nodded in agreement. Steve opened his messenger bag (that he found on the streets) taking out 2 pre-made sandwiches.</p><p>He gave one sandwich to Bucky, “Even when we’re homeless, we seem to be pretty lucky to have lived this far.” Bucky chuckled rethinking the situation, they’re 10 and 12. </p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Steve raised his sandwich and made a toast with Bucky. They ate their sandwiches in the empty dumpster because outside was too cold. </p><p>After their dinner, “Let’s try to spot Santa Claus.” Bucky pushed open the dumpster lid and got out, Steve climbed out of it. </p><p>“Buck, I thought you didn’t believe in Santa Claus.” </p><p>“I was just kidding, of course.” Bucky smiled and started walking out the alleyway. “Hey, wait up!” Steve ran after him.</p><p>They were walking when rain started pouring, “Oh god..” Bucky took off his jacket and sheltered him and Steve while walking around the neighborhood trying to find shelter. After walking for a while they eventually got tired a sat down in front of a house, a big house but they were on the other side of the fence.</p><p>“Fly me to the moon..”</p><p>“Stevie, you hear that?” A smile grew on Bucky’s face, he stood up and helped Steve get up. “Come on, let’s dance!” Bucky and Steve started to dance to the song playing in the house. “In other words..” Steve sang along with Frank Sinatra, “Baby, kiss me..” Bucky added, “May I?” Steve smirked. He pulled the younger boy into a kiss, “Steve..is..this..uhm..okay.” Bucky asked panting. </p><p>“Shut up, let’s dance.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got inspired by this, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8BfR2FROZE</p><p>edit: I just realised 'Fly Me To The Moon' was released in 1964, I'm so sorry-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>